Flower Road
by sherleenten
Summary: [DISCONTINUE?] Di jalan itu mereka bertemu, saat panas matahari membakar kulit ditengah hamparan bunga-bunga musim semi dan hangatnya udara pagi. Baik Sasuke dan Sakura tak pernah menyangka, dari pertemuan itu akan mengantar mereka ke pertemuan-pertemuan selanjutnya. Di jalan penuh hamparan bunga itu mereka mengawali kisah ini.


Disclaimer :

Anime Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Storyline belong to me.

Semua setting-setting yang ada di ff ini hanya author pinjam.

Pairing :

Sasuke × Sakura

Genre :

Romance, AU, Drama

Rating :

T

Warning :

Typo(s), OOC, dan Don't like, Don't read, bahasa acakadut, sangat menerima review^.^!

.

.

.

A/N : Songfic terinspirasi dari lagu Flower Road - Sejeong Gugudan.

.

.

.

[Okinawa, 2015]

"Sakura, kenapa berhenti?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya heran, pasalnya Sakura yang ia kenal adalah seorang gadis yang paling tidak tahan jika melihat banyak bunga bermekaran seperti ini. Gadis itu pasti akan berjalan pelan sambil mengagumi keindahan perpaduan warna yang ditampakkan setiap mahkota bunga yang tersebar di taman itu. Apalagi hari ini adalah hari kedua awal musim semi, jadi bisa dipastikan betapa ramainya taman ini dengan harum semerbak dan warna-warni cantik khas bunga-bunga yang mekar saat musim semi. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah bersin sebanyak lima kali berkat aroma wangi dan serbuk-serbuk bunga yang mungkin beterbangan disekitar mereka, tetapi ia rela mengikuti Sakura melihat bunga musim semi pagi ini melawan hawa dingin demi gadis itu. Tepatnya Sasuke bersedia melakukan apasaja demi mengembalikan keceriaan gadis itu, apa saja.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya, "Bukan apa-apa Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya teringat pertemuan pertama kita disini, lima tahun yang lalu."

"Ah? Benarkah?" balas pemuda itu pura-pura lupa.

Sakura menjitak kepala Sasuke dengan reflek, " _Baka_! Hal sepenting itu bisa kau lupakan dengan mudah. Wajar saja kau tidak pernah ingat ulang tahunku!"

"Hei, yang penting aku tidak melupakan ulang tahunmu yang tahun lalu Saku."

Gadis itu mendecih, "Tentusaja kau tidak lupa, itu semua berkat aku yang SENGAJA memasang reminder di ponselmu dan disetel sehari sebelum hari ulang tahunku." Sindirnya.

Oh! Pantas saja, seingat Sasuke, ia memang tidak pernah memasang _reminder_. Ternyata pelakunya yang memasang mode itu adalah Sakura sendiri. Misteri ini akhirnya terjawab juga.

Hening beberapa saat. Sakura masih memasang ekpresi cemberutnya sedangkan Sasuke sedang sibuk mencari-cari ide pengalihan topik pembicaraan.

"Sudahlah tidak usah dibahas!" Akhirnya pemuda itu buka suara, "Bagaimana hasil seleksi universitasnya? Lolos diamana?"

"Baiklah." Gadis itu mengedikkan bahu tak peduli, sebenaranya Sakura maklum saja, wajar Sasuke tidak pernah ingat tanggal-tanggal tertentu, pemuda itu memang terlalu jenius. "Tentusaja aku lolos di Universitas Tokyo jurusan kedokteran." Jawabnya bangga.

Sasuke tersenyum samar, "Aku bangga padamu Saku! Pujinya dengan tulus, "Dengan keadaanku saat ini mungkin aku akan mendaftar ujian universitas tahun depan atau mungkin juga aku tidak akan mendaftar samasekali." Ada nada kesedihan dalam ucapan pemuda itu.

Sakura langsung berlutut di depan pemuda berambut raven itu dan menatap sepasang iris hitam legam milik Sasuke. Matanya menyiratkan kesenduan yang sangat dalam. "Sasuke maafkan aku... kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak memaksamu, semua tidak akan terjadi dan kau pasti bisa masuk di universitas yang sama dengaku tahu ini." Ucapnya terbata-bata, tanpa sadar kedua mata _emerald_ itu mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata penyesalan. Sasuke memang tidak pernah membicarakan insiden itu, tapi Sakura yakin jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, pemuda itu merasa sedih dengan kenyataan yang ia hadapi.

Apalagi secara tidak langsung semua itu terjadi karena Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, " Saku, itu bukan salahmu." ia membelai rambut Sakura, "Aku tidak pernah marah ataupun kesal karena itu. Lupakan saja oke?"

Gadis itu mengangguk patuh sambil menyeka air matanya. "Eh, aku tahu kedai _taiyaki_ baru di daerah sini, Ino bilang jajanan yang mereka jual rasanya enak dan toppingnya bermacam-macam. Mau kesana?" Tanya Sakura kembali ceria. Benar juga, Sasuke tidak pernah mempermasalahkan insiden itu, bahkan ditengah kondisi fisiknya yang sekarang, ia sempat-sempatnya mengkhawatitkan Sakura, apa jadinya gadis itu tanpa kehadiran Sasuke?

"Ayo! Kemanapun aku mau asalkan bersamamu Sakura." Pemuda itu mendongak menatap kedua iris _emerald_ Sakura.

"Gombal!" Sakura terkekeh.

"Tapi aku serius."

Gadis itu tersipu malu, "Aku tahu." Kemudian Sakura mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Sasuke dengan perasaan damai, hal yang Sakura sukai dari pemuda itu adalah, pemuda itu hanya berani berekspresi apapun didepan gadis itu. Sasuke selalu mengistimewakannya apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hello! ini cuma preview aja alias teaser wkwkwk

Ada yang suka lagunya sejeong gugudan yang juga member ioi (wkwkwk hafal bener dah) yang flower way? Sumpahh hun pas pertama kali nonton mvnya langsung berlinangan airmata keinget emak di rumah T^T

This song is seriously recommended buat kalian yang lagi nyari lagu mellow atau pingin tobat sama emak kalian hihi..

Mungkin kedepannya fic ini bakal jadi twoshoot/threeshoot? entahlah, saya serahkan pada imajinasi saya mau jadi berapa shoot XD

 _Oiya btw maaf banget hun baru sempat nongol:( abis... semester 3 dosen pada galak" semua. Tugas kayak mengalir gak berenti-berenti kayak air sungai, jadi kalo buka leppie pasti selalu bikin makalah/rmk gak sempat mikir ide buat ff/nyolong waktu ngetik._ Maklum, energi sudah terkuras di tugas kuliah T_T kalian yg mahasiswa pasti mengerti perasaan hun huhuhu...

Anyway, see you in the chapter! Sekalian liatin ya, kalau ada typo atau bagian yang janggal hehehe, feel free for reviewing! (no hate comment please^^)

Love,

Sherleenten.


End file.
